Giant's Bane
by fairystail
Summary: Naruto fails to learn a kage bunshin and goes home dejected. While at home a being decides to interfere with his life and give him a gift, the gift eventually causes Naruto to be known as the Giant's Bane. Will hopefully be epic in length
1. Chapter 1, A gift

"Why can't I get it?" Naruto asked in annoyance "IT IS ONE STUPID JUTSU! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY." The young boy's screaming continued on and on and on, echoing throughout the forest. The special test required him to learn at least one Jutsu to pass, if Naruto did that then he would become a genin and a true ninja unfortunately he couldn't get ANY of them to work.

"Forget it" Naruto mumbled weakly, he had been at it for several hours and nothing was working he would just go home.

In another world Naruto would have learnt a Jutsu or two or thee, there are a lot of worlds out there. However in this world he didn't learn anything, the scroll did not give him anything and Naruto was a failure so it was with a dejected heart that he trudged home. In another world Mizuki and Iruka would have shown up and the secret of the fox would have been given, in this world Naruto left a few minutes before they showed up and they never saw him. Naruto made his way home, not even paying attention to the streets, as he got inside he just fell on the floor and started to cry.

"Why am I so pathetic?" he cried aloud "why why why why why?"

If this was anyone else, nothing would have happened and Naruto would have gone to sleep like the pathetic little loser he really is, but this isn't someone else this is Naruto, the main character. Naruto wasn't allowed to realise how pathetic he really was, he wasn't allowed to be average he had to be better than average he had to be the best, most of all he had to be different and interesting this lead to someone interfering.

"Yo midget what's up?" a voice asked.

Looking up in shock Naruto saw...something? Standing there. He would call it a person maybe but the form wasn't consistent. It was fat and thin, tall and short, black and white, male and female, it was all of these and more at the same time. "What are you?" Naruto eventually asked.

It smirked, this was the only constant feature on it's being, it smirked "well midget I'm what's known as a god and you are interesting so I'm gonna mess with your life, alter the very fabric of time and give you a gift."

"Huh?" was Naruto's eloquent response.

It sighed "let's try this a different way. Me god. You midget. Me come with gift. Gift for you. Understand?""

"I'm not an idiot" Naruto frowned.

"Sure you aren't" It said obviously humouring him "any way I'm a great god so here's what I'll do I'll give you a choice of three gifts you can have the ability to manipulate and alter your body at will, you can have an awesome weapon I have lying around somewhere that's just collecting dust or you could have a lollipop. Personally id pick the lollipop."

Naruto however only caught onto two simple words 'awesome weapon' "What kind of weapon? Is it strong? Is it big I bet it looks so cool" he said stars in his eyes.

It rolled it's eyes "no one ever picks the lollipop" it muttered "well brat what I'm gonna give you is a sword made out of a rare, unknown, ultra secret material which doesn't exist. It's made out of dun dun dun" here It paused for dramatic effect "iron and it's just a huge fucken sword, seriously it's bigger than most people, I doubt you could lift it but as I said it was just laying around picking up dust so now it's yours" It stated dropping a huge sword on the ground in front of Naruto.

"AWEOME" Naruto screamed eyeing the sword and trying to pick it up.

"Don't bother midget you won't even be able to lift it" It stated.

Naruto didn't even hear It and just struggled with the sword, pushing all of his strength into it he slowly, very very slowly managed to raise it a few centimetres from the ground, then a metre until finally he was able to place it over his shoulder. It was an amusing sight, Naruto was carrying a sword bigger than he was and he could barely stand his legs were shaking so much. "How do I look? I bet I look real awesome now" Naruto grinned.

It grinned "you know what midget you don't look too pathetic I'll give you another gift, no I won't tell you what it is but I think you'll like it anyway I have to go there's a group of people trying to summon a demon on the other side of the world, I always loved cultists" It said before it just disappeared.

Naruto ignored It's disappearance and stared at his awesome new sword, it was way to big for him but there was no doubt in his mind he looked awesome with it. "People will have to think I'm cool now" Naruto grinned as he gave the sword an experimental swing and fell face forward "or maybe when I can actually use it" he mused.

Several experimental swings later and with his arms feeling like they'll fall off Naruto eventually fell asleep, the huge sword resting on him.

As he slept Naruto's body was hard at work. Just picking up the sword had strained his muscles and created micro-fractures in his bones, swinging it had made the damage worse and then the idiot had fallen asleep with the sword on him it was literally crushing him. Naruto's body should have been destroyed beyond repair but he was not normal he was a Jinchuriki and a main character. As Naruto slept his body set to work, it harassed all of it's chakra and even a little of the Kyuubi's chakra and began to heal the damage. Healing it wasn't enough though as with all of our bodies it improved it's self, it adapted so that the damage would not happen again. Well that was the idea but the sword was just too heavy.

...

The next morning Naruto woke up "food" he grumbled as he rolled out from under the huge sword and made his way to his fridge. Not seeing anything to eat he decided to go out, grabbing his huge sword and stumbling under the weight a bit he made his way out, Naruto didn't even realise that while it was still heavy he wasn't struggling with it as much as he did the night before.

"Ten ramen" Naruto ordered as he walked into Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto what are you doing here?' Ayame asked in shock "and where did you get that sword?"

Naruto blinked slowly at her, his stomach demanded sustenance "food" he groaned.

"Naruto the ANBU are looking for you I think it's serious." Ayame tried again.

"Too hungry" Naruto groaned again "food now, ANBU later."

Ayame sighed in exasperation "fine whatever" she growled "who cares if you get into trouble what do I care I'm only your friend."

Naruto ignored Ayame and waited impatiently for his food to arrive, once it did he dug in with more gusto than he ever had before and within seconds all ten bowls were devoured "more" he ordered. Giving a sigh Ayame made him another ten, and another ten, after forty bowls he was finally slowing down. If one was observant enough they would have noticed that as Naruto ate his body changed, he became slightly taller, his muscles more pronounced and he filled out properly. Ramen wasn't the best of foods but his body was working overtime taking everything it could and using it to help him adapt, become stronger and faster.

"Thanks Ayame that was great" Naruto grinned after he had finished all forty bowls.

"Oh so you're actually talking to me now?" Ayame asked "not just demanding more food?"

Naruto paled "I'm sorry I was just so hungry and I couldn't think and umm...ahhhh...sorry" Naruto said nervously sweating bullets.

Ayame giggled "relax I understand forty bowls is a lot even for you you must have been starving, I'll forgive you this time if you go and speak with the ANBU they're looking for you after all."

"There is no need for that" came an old voice and Naruto turned to see the Hokage standing there.

"Jiji sorry about last night" Naruto grinned.

The Hokage frowned "Naruto what possessed you to steal the forbidden scroll?"

Ayame gasped "you-you actually stole the forbidden scroll? That's treason."

Naruto frowned "I was just doing the test."

"What test?" the Hokage asked taking a seat next to Naruto.

"You know the secret test. If you steal the forbidden scroll and can learn a Jutsu from it you automatically pass the graduation exam. Mizuki-sensei told me all about it" Naruto explained.

Ayame frowned, it sounded suspicious to her and she was going to voice her thoughts when a glance from the Hokage silenced her. "And how did it go did you learn a justu?" he asked Naruto kindly.

Naruto shook his head instantly dejected "they were too hard and I couldn't understand most of the words used" he muttered. "I failed."

"Where's the scroll now?"

"it's back at my place just take it" Naruto muttered "maybe I'll become a genin next time."

The Hokage nodded at a hidden ANBU, sending him to go and collect the scroll. "That's a big sword you have there" he eventually said.

Naruto's mood instantly did a one eighty "I know isn't it awesome" he grinned picking it up.

The Hokage nodded "mind if I hold it for a second?" he asked reaching out for it. Naruto nodded and handed him the sword, it took all of the Hokage's strength not to just drop it on the ground, the weight was ridiculous. _"how does Naruto even carry this?" _he thought to himself. _"__Even I am struggling to hold the thing with one hand, he shouldn't be able to do it with two__. I wonder maybe this could work." _"You know there is a week until the team assignments are handed out if you prove yourself I may be able to promote you" he said slowly.

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly "what do I have to do? I'll do anything?"

"Do you know what a Gravity seal is?" the Hokage asked knowing the answer would be no.

"No" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Well it's a seal that can be used to regulate an items weight, it is normally used for training weights. A gravity seal can be used to increase or decrease the weight so what I propose is this you are to make gravity seals on your sword" the Hokage explained.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked confused.

"If you can master them then you can decrease the weight of the sword for faster attacks and increase it so there is more force behind your attacks."

"So then I'll be even more bad-ass?" Naruto asked excitedly.

The Hokage shook his head "not necessarily you still have to learn how to use it properly."

Naruto just grinned lost in his own little world where he swung his sword around and whole armies lay defeated. After a few minutes of this a thought came to him "how do I create the seal?"

The Hokage smirked "you'll have to find it out on your own. This test is to prove your resourcefulness above all else. You have one week" he said before getting up and leaving to go hunt down Mizuki, he made sure to leave the sword leaning against the counter.

"Awww man this stinks where am I going to learn how to make a seal?" Naruto grumbled.

"What about the library?" Ayame asked. Naruto just banged his head against the counter, repeatedly. "They don't let you in?" Ayame asked.

Naruto shook his head "no it's just soooooo booooring."

Ayame glared at him "no ramen until you're a genin" she threatened. Naruto was out the door before she even finished the sentence "he is so cute when he's scared" she giggled before going back to work.

…

Naruto was in the library furiously looking through book after book, he needed to find one on sealing, the ramen was at stake here.

"What the 'ell do ya think ya doing brat?" a voice growled out from behind him. Turning around Naruto saw that the owner of the voice was a small man covered in burns and scars, one of his eyes was missing leaving a disgusting hole in it's place. "Well what are ya doing?" the man growled.

Naruto turned back to the bookcases and kept searching "I need to find out how to make gravity seals" Naruto said "for the ramen."

"So ya decided to throw all the books all over the place? The man asked voice laced with anger. Naruto ignored him. "Pick up all the books ya damn brat!" the old man shouted radiating killing intent.

"And if I don't?" Naruto asked still searching for the right book.

"Guess I won't lend ya ma book on seals then" the old man smirked before he blinked at the suddenly tidied up books.

"Really you'll lend it to me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Why should I lend ya ma book?" the old man growled out.

"Awww come on old man I need it" Naruto whined "for the ramen."

"What do I get outta it?" the old man asked "if ya want something ya must give something in return."

"What do you want? I'll do anything anything" Naruto said desperately.

"Follow me brat and try not to dawdle" the old man growled out before turning and walking out of the library. Naruto followed a few seconds later.

"Where are we going? What are we gonna do? What's your name? Will you teach me gravity seals? How'd you lose your eye?" Naruto asked rapid fire.

The old man whirled around and smacked Naruto over the head "shut up brat and as to what ya will be doing. Ya just agreed to be ma research assistant slash test subject" the old man smirked.

"Test subject? Research assistant? For what?" Naruto asked confused as he rubbed his head lightly, to be honest the smack didn't hurt Naruto was only rubbing it in reflex.

"I like to experiment and see the limits of what ya can do with chakra and as a result ma research assistants tend to be...short lived. Ya are ma new one. If you last the day then I'll show ya how to make gravity seals. If ya don't then I'll make sure to at least bury ya body."

How bad could it be? Naruto thought to himself as he followed the old man. Oh how Naruto would regret that thought.

…

Naruto was sent flying backwards as another rock golem sent him flying, this was the third time in a minute. "how hard could it be?" he muttered as he weakly pulled himself to his feet. "As it turns out it can be very hard." he was barely able to roll out of the way of the next attack. Thirty minutes this had been going on, thirty minutes of being attacked by rock, mud and earth golems all doing their best to smash Naruto to a paste. The rock golems were slow but they were very strong, the mud golems could change forms and thus were unpredictable and the earth golems were able to reform themselves somewhere else making it hard to keep track of them.

"Is that all ya got brat?" the old man laughed from atop a nearby rock golem.

"Screw you old man" Naruto cursed as he swung his sword, barely damaging an earth golem.

"Hahahaha ya still got the energy to be talking back? I like ya kid it looks like I got ma self a permanent test subject slash research assistant" the old man cackled.

"Fine fine just call off the bloody things" Naruto begged before taking a hit to the gut.

The old man smirked and with a small movement of his hand and a burst of chakra all the golems fell apart leaving a scroll in their place.

"how did you do that?" Naruto gasped as he weakly tried to stand up.

"I used earth, mud and rock clones altered with fuinjutsu to make them more versatile" the old man stated. "The fuinjutsu made the rock clones bigger to better use their strength, increased the mud clones versatility and made it so that an earth clone can regenerate while it is touching the earth it appears the regeneration also allows it to reform elsewhere. Now pick up all of ma scrolls ya lazy brat" he ordered.

Groaning Naruto moved to do as he was told "why were they so weirdly shaped then? I thought clones were supposed to look like the person."

"i see ya aren't as stupid as ya look. Clones look like the creator because that is easiest for the creator. Ma clones look different because I have the chakra control to make them look different. By doing this people are less likely to blame me for them as several versions of me aren't running around attacking people."

"Can you teach me that?" Naruto asked hopefully as he eventually got all of the scrolls.

"You want it ya got to earn it brat and ya payment for today was gravity seals remember?" the old man said snatching the scrolls from Naruto's hands.

"Oh right come on show me. What do I have to do? Is it hard? Do I need some special chakra ability to make seals. Will this make my sword as light as a feather? Show me." Naruto said instantly hyper again.

The old man rolled his eyes and pulled a plain piece of paper and a pencil out of one of his pockets. Two seconds of drawing later he handed it to Naruto showing him a symbol. "Gravity seals are actually two seals this one increases the objects weight and" here he drew another symbol "this decreases the weight. How a gravity seal works is ya place them on an item and then if ya want it heavier you pump chakra to the heavy seal, if you want it lighter ya pump chakra to the light seal. The more chakra ya pump the more the weight changes and it only lasts as long as ya are pumping the chakra to it. To place the seals on an object it depends on what ya wish to place them on, as ya wish to place them on ya sword ya will need to get an engraving kit and carve them into the blade. They are pretty simple seals but be careful when you carve them if ya do it wrong then ya can make anything happen."

"Thanks old man" Naruto grinned as he jumped around excitedly.

The old man grinned the brat was entertaining at the least. "If ya ever need anything brat then make ya way to the Intelligence Division and ask for Vaurien, tell them ya are ma research assistant. If ya are willing to work I'll be willing ta help ya" the old man, Vaurien said.

"Thanks old man" Naruto shouted before he began to run off, his next stop a weapons shop.

"Just what are ya planning Hiruzen?" Vaurien asked himself.

…

"You want an engraving kit so that you can place a seal on your huge ass sword?" the shop owner asked slowly.

"Yup" Naruto grinned "Jiji said if I do it then I'll be made a genin."

"Have you even practised with the seal? Like at all?" the owner asked.

"I'll be fine" Naruto grinned "now how much for the kit?"

The owner sighed, the kid wasn't even a ninja yet. ""You do know the chances of you killing yourself are extremely high don't you?"

"I'll be fine" Naruto said again "now how much?"

"Fifteen hundred ryo, but are you sure you don't need or want any instructions on how to use the kit?" the shop owner tried again.

Naruto handed him the ryo, his wallet was getting low but it was worth it "I'll be fine" he grinned "now the kit?"

The shop owner would have said something but he smirked as Naruto was suddenly yanked backwards. The cause was a girl with two buns in her hair, she reminded Naruto of a panda. "Hey that's a cool sword where did you get it?" she asked rapidly.

"Ah I was given it" Naruto said slowly "you're Tenten right?"

Tenten nodded "who are you again?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I used to be in your class" Naruto shouted.

"Oh yeah you were the dead-last, got held back again now I remember" Tenten replied causing Naruto to droop and the shop owner to burst out laughing. "Why is your sword so huge? Can you actually use it? If you're carrying it around it can't be too heavy. I guess that means it's probably a fake" Tenten mused before snatching the sword out of Naruto's hands. A second later it hit the floor with a loud bang, leaving a huge dent, it was lucky the sword hit hilt first. Tenten and the shop owner just gaped as Naruto picked it up placing it back over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't take peoples stuff without permission" Naruto pointed out "and you even dropped it."

"How are you even able to carry that? It weighs a ton" Tenten said in shock.

"It's not that hard to carry" Naruto said cluelessly and he was right. Not that Naruto had noticed it or been smart enough to realise it but the sword had been getting easier and easier for him to carry over the course of the day. The reason for this was because his healing factor was working in overdrive to heal the muscle strain, micro-fractures and other injuries he got from just carrying the sword. By now he was only struggling a little bit to carry it two handed. A result of this though was that Naruto's body needed food which is why he was pushing for the carving kit, the sooner he made the seals, the sooner he became a Genin and the sooner he could eat ramen. "For the ramen" he muttered.

"This is ridiculous" Tenten muttered "a mere Academy student shouldn't have so much strength."

"Maybe you're just weak?" Naruto asked.

Several things happened instantly, the shop owner moved as far away from the two as he could, Tenten let out a small growl and spears, knives and sword went flying piercing Naruto's clothes to the wall and leaving him hanging there "I am not weak" Tenten growled.

Naruto pulled the objects out of the wall easily not realising that they were almost completely buried in the wall. "you aren't so tough" he smirked "I bet I could easily beat you."

Three things happened instantly. The shop owner handed Naruto his engraving kit, Naruto found himself outside and Tenten let out a scream of rage.

"that was weird" Naruto muttered before shrugging lightly and making his way to the nearby park. It would be quicker than going home and Naruto was doing this for the ramen he couldn't delay it at all "for the ramen."

Ignoring all the people giving him dark looks Naruto calmly sat down on the grass with his huge sword in front of him "Let's see I'll do heavy on one side of the blade and light on the other" he muttered before taking out his carving kit and setting to work.

He didn't understand what the shopkeeper was going on about this was easy, the lines pretty much carved themselves. It was slow going but Naruto didn't notice the passage of the time and just kept carving his seals, one of each side of the blade. It was two hours later when he finished.

"They look right" he muttered to himself "now to test them out the old guy just said to pump chakra through the seals didn't he? Guess I'll do that."

Picking his sword up in two hands Naruto concentrated and tried to push Chakra into the seals, nothing changed. He tried again and again, pumping more and more chakra into the seals but nothing changed, he pumped in so much that the seals started to give off their own light. "Why isn't it working?" he growled out in frustration.

"You are supposed to pump chakra into only one of the seals you idiot" came Tenten's voice.

Naruto turned around to see her standing there with a smirk on her face "what are you doing here?" he asked in annoyance.

"Well when I saw you trying to carve the seals into your sword I decided to watch, I was surprised by how fast and clean your lines were you must be a fuinjutsu natural or something" Tenten said. "Then imagine my surprise when you finish it and pump chakra into both of the seals. You're a bit of an idiot aren't you."

"I'm not an idiot" Naruto yelled.

Tenten rolled her eyes "one seal lightens it one makes it heavier by pumping Chakra into both seals the weight stays the same. Idiot."

"Oh right" Naruto said instantly realising she was right, a second later he stopped pumping chakra to one of the seals and found the sword go smashing into the ground, his hands stuck under the hilt. "Aaahhh I'm stuck" he screamed.

Tenten smacked him on the head "just stop pumping chakra into the seal idiot" she growled. A second later Naruto was back on his feet.

"Hey thanks you're pretty smart" he said with a small grin.

"No you're just an idiot" Tenten pointed out. "Who even uses such a large weapon anyway? Ninjas are supposed to be fast that thing is way to big and heavy to use properly."

"Says the person who can't even carry it" Naruto smirked.

Tenten's eyes took on a demonic look "that reminds me, I owe you an ass kicking" she growled.

"Bring it" Naruto grinned getting into a battle stance with his sword. Without saying anything Tenten jumped backwards and threw several kunai at Naruto only for him to move out of the way. "Too slow" he grinned before he charged forward.

Tenten smirked at his charge, it was so slow and lumbering. She pulled a staff out of nowhere and after ducking under Naruto's swing she gave it a sweep knocking Naruto off of his feet. "Too slow" she mocked.

Naruto growled in frustration and pumping chakra into his sword he lightened it and sent it flying forward. Tenten deflected it with ease. "If your sword is lighter then there is less force idiot" she smirked. Naruto would have replied but he found a kunai held at his throat, "looks like I win" Tenten announced as she was straddling Naruto.

"Just get off of me" Naruto growled.

Sighing in annoyance Tenten got up and put her kunai away "you know it's your own fault for picking a fight with someone with more experience than you" she pointed out "besides it's obvious to anyone that you have no idea how to use that sword of yours."

"And what do you know about using a sword?" Naruto growled.

"More than you do. Idiot" Tenten replied "but as to using a sword of such size and weight I know very little, you'll probably have to make up your own style if you decide to keep using such a thing."

"Whatever just you wait I'll be awesome with this sword then everyone will have to respect me" Naruto declared.

Tenten rolled her eyes "whatever you say idiot but if you are determined to make your own style for the thing I suggest you go and talk to my sensei Maito Gai he is a master of taijutsu and should have some useful pointers."

Naruto paused as he realised something very very important. He didn't know how he didn't realise it earlier. He had just put gravity seals on his sword and that meant he had passed the test. If he went to go see Jiji then he would be a genin. Once he was a genin he would be able to eat ramen again. "For the ramen" he shouted before running off to the Hokage's tower.

"Still not as strange as Lee and Gai-sensei" Tenten muttered as she watched him go.

…

"Hey jiji I passed that test you gave me" Naruto shouted walking into the hokage's office.

The Hokage looked p at Naruto with a frown "you didn't get someone else to put the seals on for you did you?" he asked "because you were supposed to do it yourself."

"Of course I did the seals myself" Naruto exclaimed "they were so easy to do as well."

The Hokage stared at him for a few seconds as if trying to work out a puzzle. "You mean to tell me" he began seriously "that in half a day you found out how to make gravity seals, found out how to place them on your sword and actually did it? All without any prior experience with seals?"

"Yup" Naruto grinned "I told you I'm awesome."

the Hokage gave a small smile "very well just let me test the seals first to see if they are acceptable" he announced "please pass me your sword Naruto."

Naruto did as he was told "the seals work I already tested them out, just be sure to pump chakra to each one individually I forgot to do that" he said slightly embarrassed.

The Hokage took the sword and holding it in both hands he inspected the seal work on the blade. _"Hmmm not an ideal place for the seals but acceptable. The lines are clean and perfectly proportioned. There seems to be a few additional lines that aren't in normal Gravity seals, probably Vaurien's own design. I hope I made the right choice introducing the two, so many things can go wrong but Vaurien could teach Naruto so much. Better est the seals out now" _the Hokage thought before pumping chakra into the light seal. _"Hmmm it's roughly ten percent lighter but the chakra required is astronomical, probably a result of the swords size and mass I better test the heavy seal now." _After testing the heavy seal the Hokage gave a small nod and passed the sword back to Naruto.

"So do I pass? Am I a genin now?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"What do you think of sealing? It has many more uses than Gravity Seals, is it something you'd like to learn?" the Hokage asked ignoring Naruto's questions.

"Nah who cares about them" Naruto said "so do I pass Jiji? Come on tell me" he begged.

The Hokage gave a small smile, he wished Naruto would develop an interest in sealing but he was fine as long as Naruto was happy. "You pass" he said simply. "I'll have your forehead protector sent to you later" he didn't even finish the sentence before Naruto had run out of the office shouting something about ramen.


	2. Chapter 2, Training

Naruto's week had been going relatively well, he got up, ate ramen, played pranks, ate more ramen, goofed off, ate more ramen then went to bed but this time he was doing it while carrying a huge ass sword so it was infinitely better.

"How has your training with your sword been going?" Ayame asked Naruto as he downed several bowls of ramen at once. If anyone was more observant towards Naruto it may have been noticed that in the three days since he got the sword he had gained an inch and a half in height and packed on around five kilo of muscle.

"Training?" Naruto asked confused "I already look awesome with it why do I need to train?"

Ayame frowned, she tended to forget Naruto's idiocy and how he tended to focus on looking awesome. "You train with it so you can use it properly" she tried to explain.

"It's a sword you swing it around, it's not that hard" Naruto said obliviously.

Ayame felt the familiar facial tick most people got while talking to Naruto, drastic measures had to be made or he just wouldn't learn. "I think you should go and get someone to teach you how to use it" she tried again.

"I'll be fine" Naruto grinned.

"Get a teacher" Ayame growled "or no ramen."

Naruto was out of the door in a flash. Ayame sighed "I feel sorry for whoever decides to marry the boy, he is sweet but so stupid sometimes."

…

Running around the streets of Konoha Naruto was desperate. _"Where am I going to find someone who can teach me how to use a sword?" _he thought. _"Normally I'd ask iruka-sensei but I don't know where he lives and he won't be at the academy since there are no students..._I know I'll ask that weird old man he seemed pretty smart" Naruto declared out loud "Now where was he again?"

it took a few minutes of walking before Naruto passed in front of a building and he stopped. "Konoha's Intelligence Division Headquarters" he mumbled to himself "I got the feeling that it's supposed to be important for some reason." After some though Naruto shrugged "maybe they know the old man anyway I'll just go and ask." His mind made up Naruto walked into the building.

The Intelligence Division headquarters was an interesting building. People didn't know it but through rigorous, experimental use of space seals the inside was bigger than the outside, it was a building that didn't fit any natural laws and if one wasn't thoroughly acquainted with it they could get lost in the many rooms. Several of the rooms were filled with lethal experiments and others with traps. The building it's self actually had very little security but there was no need as anyone who broke in would get lost, anyone who got lost would end up dead if they were lucky.

Naruto knew none of this and just walked in the front door to office. The secretary glanced up when she heard footsteps and glared at Naruto, she knew who he was, she knew what he was and she hated him for it. She hated that the first date she had had in years was ruined because of one of his pranks. Oh she knew about the Kyuubi but as one of the intelligence division she did know the difference between a Jinchuriki and a Biju. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Naruto ignored her glare and cold tone, he was used to it. "hey do you know an old man? He has all of these scars and is missing an eye."

"What do you want with the director?" she asked.

"He said if I ever need to learn something to come and talk to him, said something about working for it too" Naruto replied trying to remember the exact conversation.

The secretary fought to keep the smile from her face, finally the prankster would get his just desserts. "I need you to sign these" she said handing Naruto several forms.

Looking at them in confusion Naruto did as he was told not even bothering to read them. If Naruto did read the forms he would have found out they were waivers that claimed neither Konoha or the Intelligence Division was responsible for any burns, bruises, broken bones, death, loss of limbs, destruction of Chakra pathways, mental instability, loss of self, atomization of body or any other harm while he was on the premises or around Vaurien the director of the Intelligence Division. Luckily for Vaurien, Naruto did not read the forms.

The secretary snatched the forms once Naruto was done. "I'll summon the Director just take a seat and he should be with you in a minute" she informed him.

Naruto did as he was told and impatiently waited for Vaurien to show up. After a ferw minutes of waiting he appeared. "What the 'ell do ya want brat?" the old man asked.

"Hey old man" Naruto grinned "I need to learn how to use a sword."

Vaurien shook his head "so ya come to me?" he asked "Listen brat I'm a scientist, ya want to know about chakra and how it works I can teach ya. Ya want to try some experiments that can make ya stronger I can do that. I however do not know anything about fighting, ya will have to see a taijutsu or kenjutsu specialist if ya wish to learn how to use that thing there."

"Why taijutsu?" Naruto asked confused.

"A taijutsu specialist knows all about the body, what it can and can't do thus this makes them one of the best people to see when creating a new fighting style no matter what the focus is on" Vaurien explained.

"Naruto frowned "so you can't help me at all?" he asked.

The old man smirked, it was the type of smirk that made the secretary decide to go on her lunch break...she didn't return till the next day. "I can help ya brat, oh I can definitely help ya problem is ya need to earn it and for what I have in mind I need to do a little study."

"What do I need to do?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I just need to place a seal on ya, it will record information about ya chakra and send the data to ma lab. Depending on the amount of information I receive I may be able to do ma experiment on ya within a couple of months" Vaurien smirked.

"Ok do it" Naruto decided.

Vaurien's smirk widened even further. A small pen came out of his pocket connected to a glowing blue line. Moving as if controlled by the line the pen floated over to Naruto and within a few seconds drew a symbol on his hand before the symbol disappeared and the pen returned to Vaurien's pocket.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Chakra strings" Vaurien said simply "most use them to manipulate puppets but I use them to manipulate common objects the theory is the same it just requires better control."

"Awesome" Naruto exclaimed "can you teach me?"

"Ya have a taijutsu or kenjutsu master to find remember brat" Vaurien pointed out.

"Damn I completely forgot" Naruto groaned "where am I gonna find someone to teach me."

Vaurien sighed "figure it out ya self brat. I got to get back to ma work."

"Awww come on can't you help me a little bit?" Naruto begged.

Vaurien paused as if in deep thought "well I do need to test out ma golems some more..." he trailed off as Naruto was already gone "heh smart brat" he smirked.

…

"Taijutsu master, kenjutsu master where am I going to find one?" Naruto asked himself before pausing. "Didn't Tenten say something about a Taijutsu master?" he asked. It took him a moment but he finally remembered she said something about her sensei being a Taijutsu master, he couldn't remember the name though. "I guess I've got to find Tenten now. Maybe the shopkeeper from yesterday will know something" with a goal in mind Naruto set off once more.

After asking the shop owner for some help Naruto found himself walking to training ground nine in search of Tenten and her sensei.

Training Ground Nine was like a war torn battle ground. Jagged rocks were everywhere, most of them stained with blood. The ground had large craters and gashes in it and several tree's lay destroyed all over the place. Even Naruto was feeling a little hesitant in searching for a man who called this place his.

As he was debating on wether or not to leave a kunai was pressed against his throat "you aren't very observant are you?" came Tenten's mocking voice.

"Yosh has our lovely Tenten made a new friend?" a loud and idiotic voice asked. Naruto recognised the voice as belonging to Rock Lee, they were in different classes but Naruto could never forget a voice as loud as his.

"It's just someone fated to be a loser forget him" came a cold indifferent voice that Naruto didn't recognise.

"Are you going to attack me every time we meet?" Naruto asked wary of the blade at his throat.

In a flash the kunai was gone and Tenten was standing in front of Naruto with a smirk. "and if I do what are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

"I'll just have to kick your ass" Naruto growled out.

"Hah you couldn't even touch me a few days ago you don't have a chance now" Tenten laughed.

"Yosh Tenten won't you introduce us to your friend?" lee asked moving into Naruto's view.

Naruto blinked several times. He remembered Lee he had big bushy eyebrows, long shaggy hair and actually looked a little cool. This guy however was wearing green spandex, orange leg-warmers, had a bowl cut and looked lame, he still had the same eyebrows though.

"He's not my friend Lee" Tenten said rolling her eyes "I wouldn't be friends with someone as weak as him."

"I'm not weak" Naruto growled "you only got a lucky shot in last time, I could take you easily."

"Oh really?" Tenten asked dangerously "want to go again?"

"Tenten don't waste time with the loser" the other boy said, he had a formal appearance, a haughty look and the same pupiless eyes of a Hyuga.

"This will only take a minute Neji" Tenten said confidently "not even that."

Growling Naruto drew his sword. "Yosh that is a most youthful blade" lee shouted.

"Bring it" Naruto said ignoring Lee's outburst. Tenten got into a battle-stance, several shuriken in her hands.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY" a voice boomed as a man who appeared to be an older clone of Lee appeared right between Naruto and Tenten.

"Oi get out of the way old man you're interrupting our fight" Naruto shouted.

The strange man looked around as if confused "oh you and my lovely genin Tenten are having a spar?" he asked his face brightening "it is wonderful to see such youthful flames in ones as young as yourselves."

Tenten sighed before putting away her shuriken "forget it the moods gone now anyway. What are you here for anyway idiot?" she asked Naruto.

"I'm not an idiot" Naruto shouted.

"Sure you aren't" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Not that I agree with my students unyouthful words but she does raise a point" the man said "why are you here?"

Naruto looked at the man then back to Tenten, the man then back to Tenten, the man then back to Tenten before deciding to just ignore it. "Tenten said you were a taijutsu master. I was wondering if you would help me learn to use this" he said holding up his sword.

The old man frowned as he looked at the sword and Naruto, deep in thought. "hold it straight out using your dominate hand" he ordered completely serious." Naruto did as he was told using the light gravity seal to make it easier. The man shook his head "don't use the gravity seals." Again Naruto did as he was told barely able to hold the sword up. "Now with both hands." Naruto followed the order this time with barely any effort. "Your off hand" the man ordered. Naruto tried to do it but had to use the gravity seal for fear of dropping it.

The man paused deep in thought "it's an unwieldy sword that much is clear" he mused "but you do have the strength to use it, albeit only two handed at this point. The use of gravity seals also allows for many different paths." shaking himself out of his thoughts the man gave Naruto a wide smile "now I want you to attack me with everything you've got" he ordered.

"Er are you sure?" Naruto asked uncertainly "you could be hurt."

"Fair not" the man declared "for I the beautiful green best of Konoha Maito Gai will be fine."

Naruto shrugged but decided to do as the man, Gai told him. What followed was pathetic, at least in Naruto's mind it was He didn't even come close to hitting Gai with his swings. After five minutes of Naruto swinging wildly Gai stopped him.

"You do not seem to posses much aptitude for that sword, I suggest that you stick to bare handed fighting" Gai declared.

"I refuse" Naruto growled out "I will master this sword, if you won't help me then I'll find someone who will."

"If Gai-sensei says you should give up then you should give up idiot" Tenten said.

Naruto was going to retort when a booming cry of "Yosh" was heard. "I see that your flames of youth burn brightly. I will help you to master that blade."

"Err thanks?" Naruto asked confused about what was happening, Gai had changed his decision quickly.

"Sensei we still have to start today's training" the Hyuga, Neji said.

"Right you are my darling Genin" Gai shouted "if you want young man you can join us and I'll try and help you afterwards."

"Okay" Naruto grinned.

"Yosh let's be on our way" Gai shouted with Lee giving his own "Yosh." "For our first exercise we will run five laps around Konoha" Gai declared.

Naruto gaped as Gai and his team ran off at high speeds, Naruto had ridiculous levels of stamina he knew that but running around Konoha five times? That was extreme even for him. Seeing that Gai's team was almost out of sight he broke into a sprint desperate to catch up to them.

After the run Gai set his team to do five hundred punches with each hand, five hundred kicks with each leg and for Naruto an extra one hundred slashes with his sword at it's normal weight.

"Yosh now that our warm up's are done my three lovely Genin will practice a three way spar, once a winner has been decided the two losers will gang up on the winner in the next spar. After that you three will have an hour to practice alone. Any questions?" Gai asked.

Naruto raised his hand from where he lay on the ground "what...about...me" he gasped.

Gai frowned as he looked at Naruto, while no one else would have noticed what he did. During the run Naruto's muscles took on a leaner mre compact form, one built for speed and endurance. The difference was minuscule but it was there and during the punches and swigs he gained a centimetre in height and his body frame adjusted just a little bit more to the task at hand. The boy hadn't introduced himself yet but every jounin recognized the Kyuubi Jinchuriki on sight. _"__I__ wonder is it a result of being a __Jinchuriki__ or an Uzumaki that he adapts so quickly" _Gai asked himself before returning back to the matter at hand. "We will be working together to create your own Kenjutsu style" Gai declared.

"Yosh let's get started" Naruto shouted jumping to his feet, unknown to him but Tenten and neji paled slightly at his cry. Gai on the other hand had tears in his eyes.

"It so sow beautiful to see such a display of the flames of Youth" he cried.

Naruto wasn't sure how it had happened but Lee and Gai ended up embracing in front of a sunset on the beach. "But there is no ocean near here" was all Naruto could think to say.

"Yosh let's get started" Gai shouted as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him over to an empty part of training ground nine.

Once they were alone Gai turned to Naruto his face completely serious. "Many fighting styles depend on different things" Gai lectured. "Some focus on strength, some focus on endurance, others on speed, some focus on accuracy, some on redirecting the opponents attacks, some on predicting their attacks, some on evading and a few focus on taking the attacks and ignoring them. Your sword is one made almost entirely for a strength based style. Speed will be important as well but you will be focusing on doing as much damage as you can with each individual attack. Once we have the basics down then we can focus on other aspects to incorporate into your fighting style."

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"First we must test what you can do" Gai declared as he directed Naruto to a large stone. "Doing an overhand swing I want you to attack this stone, do not use the gravity seals."

"Hai" Naruto announced as he moved into position.

Hefting his sword over his head, Naruto prepared himself. When he was ready he swung forward with all of his strength. A loud clang filled the training ground and a chip of stone broke off.

"Good good" Gai said with a wide smile "now this time but make it as light as you can."

once more Naruto did as he was told, he pumped chakra into his sword lightening it as much as he could before he sent the sword once more towards the stone. This time the clang was quieter but still a small chip fell off the stone.

"Last time but when you are swinging forward increase the weight as much as you can" Gai ordered.

Preparing himself Naruto got into his stance and tried to control his breathing, when he was ready he swung the sword with all of his might. Just before it hit the rock he sent a large burst of chakra into the heavy gravity seal, the result was incredible. A booming sound was heard over most of the training grounds as Naruto completely destroyed the large stone, leaving a small crater in the ground as well.

"AWESOME!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he stared at the damage he had done.

Gai smiled at Naruto's response "it is pretty amazing, your destructive power increases with more weight. Now I want you to attack this tree with a horizontal slash."

Naruto stared blankly at him "a what slash?" he asked confused.

"It means a slash from side to side" Gai explained kindly.

"Ohhh" Naruto said "why didn't you just say that?" he asked as he moved into position. "So just a slash no changing the weight?" Gai just nodded and Naruto did as he was told. Slashing from right to left Naruto attacked the tree, his sword got buried three inches into the trunk.

"Again but this time as light as you can" Gai ordered.

"Hai" Naruto said pumping chakra once more into his sword, this time as he slashed the tree he actually cut right through it. "Awesome" Naruto grinned.

Gai gave a small smile as well "get a new tree and this time just before you hit the tree make your sword as heavy as possible."

"Hai" Naruto exclaimed getting into position he prepared himself for the destructive power that he knew he would unleash. Just before his sword hit the tree he did as Gai ordered and promptly dropped his sword. It was too heavy. "Awww man" Naruto groaned "sorry about that Gai-sensei I'll try again with less weight this time."

Gai shook his head don't worry about it Naruto-san I thought that might happen. Tell me did you notice the difference between your overhead attack and the horizontal slash?"

Naruto frowned in concentration it took a minute for him to realise th answer "the overhead attack did more damage while heavy but almost none while light, it was the opposite with the horizontal slash" he announced. "Why is that?"

Gai smiled happy that Naruto got it "an overhead attack like you did is one that puts your entire strength and weight behind it, the more weight behind it the stronger it is. A horizontal slash on the other hand is meant to be quick and light."

"But Tenten said yesterday that when my sword is light it has less force" Naruto said in confusion.

"That is true" Gai said "but a horizontal slash is meant to cut and thus you don't need force what you need is speed. However the lighter your sword is the easier it will be for an enemy to parry or block it."

"So how what do I do when someone tries to block or parry me?" Naruto asked.

"We will leave that for another day when you have the basic attacks down first" Gai said "For now there is one more thing I wish for you to try. Make your sword as light as possible while we practice this and move slowly I don't want you to accidentally hurt yourself."

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked excited.

"First I want you to move so you have enough space" Gai ordered "and when you do I want you to do an overhand attack, when the blade touches the ground I want you to leave it there."

Naruto did as he was told being careful to move as slowly as he could, once the blade was on the ground he asked "now what?"

"Let's say you missed the enemy or there were more what would you do now?" Gai asked.

"I would attack him again" Naruto answered, it was obvious after all.

Gai nodded "show me how you would attack him. Remember to keep it slow."

Naruto nodded and moved his sword in a position for a horizontal slash before doing it. He paused once he was done.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Gai asked.

Naruto frowned "I didn't do anything wrong" he exclaimed.

"Very well in that case I want you to attack me with your overhead attack and then your horizontal slash, put all of your effort into it" Gai ordered.

"Fine" Naruto said, he would show Gai he did nothing wrong. Moving forward he prepared himself and did an overhead attack forcing all of his strength into it and all of his chakra into the blade making it as heavy as possible. Gai easily sidestepped the attack ignoring the crater right beside him. Naruto instantly lightened his blade and brought it to his side ready to do a horizontal slash only for Gai to reach out quickly and tap him "you're dead" he said plainly.

"What?" Naruto asked in shock "no fair. You attacked me before I was in position."

"We are ninja" Gai pointed out "as unyouthful as it is we do not fight fair and neither do our enemies?"

"So what do I do then?" Naruto asked frustrated "if I can't attack you a second time."

Gai gave a gentle smile "you had the correct idea" he said kindly "but what you need to do is make it so every action you do is an attack or block of some kind. You can't leave yourself open in the middle of battle it will get you killed."

"How do I do that then?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Don't worry I'll show you how" Gai smiled first get into position and do an overhead attack again and remember to keep it slow."

Naruto did as he was told in frustration "now what?" he asked rudely, Gai just ignored it he was used to Neji and Tenten being rude as well.

"Now I want you to move forward and to the right of your blade in one quick step" Gai ordered" make sure to keep the point of the blade where it is."

Naruto did as he was ordered and got into position "now?"

"Now slowly bring the blade up in a diagonal slash, over your right shoulder and then down to you a position where it is in place for a horizontal slash."

Naruto did as he was ordered and finished with a horizontal slash. "Hey it worked" he said in realization, the middle part would attack an enemy and prepare him for a horizontal slash as well "Thanks Gai-sensei" Naruto grinned.

"No problem Naruto-san but now the question is how would you attack from that position?" Gai asked.

Naruto frowned in thought "I don't know" he admitted after a few seconds.

Gai smiled kindly "no problem Naruto-san I have an idea. I want you to do a horizontal slash and when you are roughly three-quarters of the way through it I want you to increase the weight of your sword so that it is a bit heavier than normal. I then want you to allow this weight to drag the blade down so that the tip is touching the ground."

Concentrating Naruto did as he was told so that the sword was touching the ground to his left "what do I do now Gai-sensei?" he asked.

"Now I want you to lighten the blade and just using your left hand bring it up diagonally until it is over your head, you will need to twist your upper body so you are facing right as well." Once Naruto had done as ordered Gai said "now you twist your body back so that you are facing forward and using both hands you can do an overhead slash."

Naruto did as he was told and then realised that he could keep the attacks going for ever if he followed the two patterns Gai had shown him. "Thank you Gai-sensei" Naruto said giving a big smile.

"no thanks necessary Naruto-san it is my pleasure to help your flames of youth burn brightly" Gai beamed. "now I want you to practice this combo two hundred times using the proper sword weight, speed and strength that you would use in battle. If you make a mistake then you are to start again."

naruto's smile dropped off of his face. Gai was a demon sent straight from hell, there was no other alternative no one could be that evil. "Hai" he muttered getting into position.

Four hundred and tweny six tries later Naruto was finished as he slowly, weakly trudged his way home to fall into bed. Gai had told him that if he ever wanted to join them for practice they met up in training ground nine each day, Naruto wasn't sure if he would ever take the Green Demon of Konoha up on his offer but he had to admit Gai had taught him well in the one day.

That night as he slept Naruto's body was working once more repairing all the damage and improving his body. The next day he ate close to sixty bowls of ramen just for breakfast to help make up for all the nutrients and energy used up.

* * *

><p>So yeah this is Chapter 2 up, next chaoter team assignments.<p>

I am trying to make the sword attacks as realistic as possible but i'll be honest what i use to practice them is only a third of my height, i have a very cramped room and I have no idea how they will hold up in actual combat so if they are unrealistic sorry but i do try my best.

sorry if you believe gai is not cannon and while it is true i am trying my best with him but you have to admit when he is actually serious he is a prett cool guy :)

to Ultima-Owner: Damn right it's epic, nothing more badass than a huge ass sword, well maybe a huge ass chainsword. Also I'm not done with the sword or Naruto yet :)


	3. Chapter 3, Meeting the team and the test

"Oh crap I'm late" Naruto shouted as he saw his alarm clock. Moving quickly he gathered his new clothes and put them on, for some reason he had out grown his other clothes _"__must have had a growth spurt" _was his thoughts when he went shopping. By now Naruto was five foot eight and had gained some muscle while losing most of his body fat. Once he was dressed Naruto quickly grabbed his sword and rushed out of his apartment he needed to get to the academy soon or he would miss team assignments.

Sprinting madly, dodging through the crowds, jumping over buildings and doing his best to increase his speed Naruto eventually got to the academy, a minute before he was supposed to.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked lazily before his eyes fluttered to Naruto's forehead protector, then the sword over the blonde's shoulder.

"I got promoted as well" Naruto grinned "and all I had to do was learn a simple seal."

Shikamaru yawned and went back to sleep, the blonde was too troublesome for him to think about right now.

"Yeah right" Kiba mocked "you probably just stole that forehead protector and convinced yourself you passed."

Naruto hefted his sword off his shoulder and using one hand, something he could do now if barely, he pointed it at Kiba "you want to fight mutt?" he growled.

"Bring it dead-last" Kiba smirked. "A fancy sword like that isn't going to save you from an ass kicking."

"says the mutt who needs a puppy to fight his battles for him" Naruto growled preparing to attack.

"NARUTO PUT YOUR SWORD AWAY NOW" came the loud voice of Iruka "AND KIBA SIT DOWN OR I'LL GIVE YOU BOTH DETENTION, GENIN OR NOT"

"Hai sensei" the two boy's said instantly sitting down, Naruto placing his sword carefully against his desk.

If Naruto had been more aware he would have noticed everyone staring at him in wonder or confusion. Where did he get the sword? How did he change so much? Why wasn't he wearing that orange monstrosity he called a vest? How exactly did he become a genin? This was the thoughts running through everyone's minds.

Iruka smiled as he looked at all of the assembled genin "first of all I would like to say that while I will miss all of you I am happy to see you all graduate" he announced "maybe finally I can have a silent class, one where the girls don't fight over a boy, a student doesn't sleep all day and I don't get pranked every five minutes" while his words were a little harsh the smile Iruka gave them all made it clear he was joking. "now I will give you all your team assignments but I want to make it clear even though I am no longer your sensei you can come and see me if you ever need anything" Iruka said getting a small nod from everyone.

"Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura" "Hah take that Ino" Sakura yelled interrupting Iruka. "And Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka continued ignoring Sakura's outburst, "your jonin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." Iruka continued with his list and eventually the teams were all called out. "Your jonin instructors will be with you shortly just wait here" Iruka ordered before leaving to go prepare his class schedule for next term.

Noise picked up instantly "oh god I can't believe I'm not in a team with Sasuke" Ino whined.

"Told you true love would succeed Ino-pig" Sakura crowed.

"It's great that we are on the same team isn't it Shika?" Chouji asked while munching on some chips.

Shikamaru let out a soft snore as he had slept through all of it.

"Awww man I'm with bug boy and Hinata" Kiba moaned "why couldn't I have been on a team with a babe instead?"

"I believe working with competent team mates is more important than their looks Kiba" Shino said simply.

"Let's all work together" Hinata whispered softly pushing her fingers together nervously.

"This is so booorrrriiinnnng" Naruto complained loudly drawing all eyes to him.

"Hey Naruto that reminds me what's with the sword?" Ino asked.

"Heh I doubt the dead-last can even use it" Kiba smirked.

Naruto ignored Kiba and held up the sword "isn't it awesome?" he asked excitedly, maybe now people would respect him.

"It's obviously fake" Sakura said derisively "no way you could carry something that big."

"It's real" Naruto exclaimed "I've even been training with it, I'm a real bad-ass now."

"Heh sure you are" Kiba laughed "and I'm the Hokage."

"You want to go mutt?" Naruto growled as he stood up sending his desk flying.

"Bring it dead-last" Kiba sneered.

Angrily the two jumped forward to attack each other when a pair of hands grabbed the two. The owner of the hands was a beautiful woman with black hair and crimson eyes "now now what's going on here?' she asked dangerously.

"It seems they were about to have an unauthorized spar" a man who was currently smoking said with a lazy smirk.

The woman dropped the two boys and gave Naruto a cold glare before she turned to Kiba "my name is Yuhi Kurenai I am your jonin instructor follow me" she ordered before marching out of the room.

"Team ten follow me" the man said before he too walked out of the class room. Almost instantly all that was left was Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hey where's our sensei?" Naruto asked confused, even going so far as to look outside the door fr him.

"Maybe he's running late" Sakura replied "now shut up baka you're annoying my precious Sasuke."

"Everything annoys Sasuke" Naruto pointed out. "He gets annoyed when people don't greet him as honourable Uchiha-sama."

"Well maybe they should" Sakura replied "my Sasuke deserves to be given complete respect after all."

Naruto rolled his eyes "you got anything you wish to say teme?" he asked.

"Hn" was Sasuke's elegant and descriptive response.

"He seems to think that teme is much better" Naruto grinned.

Growling in anger Sakura punched Naruto in the face "don't call him that you baka" she shouted.

Naruto blinked in surprise, Sakura's punch didn't hurt as much as usual, maybe she was finally warming up to him he thought to himself. "Sakura want to go out with me?" he asked only to receive a punch to the head _"maybe not."_

Eventually the three settled into silence, well Naruto and Sasuke were silent. Sakura spent all of her time talking to Sasuke about everything she could think off. After a while Naruto's boredom got the best of him and he decided that since he had nothing better to do he would do some exercise. Calmly he got onto the ground, his sword on his back, and he started to do push ups. After every twentieth push up he increased the weight of his sword making it heavier and heavier thus making the push ups harder. When his sword reached double it's normal weight at push up six hundred and twenty he lowered it's weight back to normal and started on one handed push ups following the same rules as before.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto after an hour.

Having just finished his push ups Naruto jumped up and practised a basic swing with his sword, his aim was to do five hundred "Just figured I'd do something to pass the time teme" Naruto replied.

"I don't know why you even bother with a sword, a dobe like you will never be able to use it in battle" the Uchiha mocked.

"Yeah Naruto stop trying to act cool with that fake sword of yours" Sakura said loudly.

"_Tenten and that jerk Neji are better than this"_ Naruto thought to himself. "it's not fake it's a real sword" he said aloud.

"Prove it" Sasuke challenged.

Naruto shrugged, if the teme wanted to be embarrassed it wasn't his problem "here" he said holding the hilt of the sword out "I bet you can't even hold it."

Eyes narrowed at the insult Sasuke reached out and snatched the sword from Naruto's grasp. Before the Uchiha could make a cutting barb to the blonde he dropped the sword, it was just too heavy for him. Sakura looked on in shock, Naruto had a large grin and when Sasuke finally realised what had happened hatred rolled off of him. How dare the dobe be stronger than he was, there was no way, Sasuke must have just had a bad grip. Bending down Sasuke wrapped both hands around the sword hilt and yanked, it moved an inch before falling back to the floor.

Giving an obviously fake yawn Naruto reached down and picked the sword up with one hand "are you done now?" he asked with a smirk "because I need to get back to my workout."

Sasuke just made a non-committal grunt and taking that as a yes Naruto got back to his work out.

After another hour of waiting their jonin instructor walked into the room. The jonin was tall and lanky, had a mask covering most of his face, had only one visible eye and he had a mess of silver hair. "So it appears that you are my team" he said lazily "I am Hatake Kakashi your jonin instructor meet me on the roof" having said that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Doing as he was told Naruto stopped his exercise and placed his sword on his back "took him long enough to show up" he muttered before walking out the door, Sakura and Sasuke followed.

Once they were on the roof the three genin saw Kakashi lazing around on a bench reading an orange book. "Now that you are here" Kakashi said not even looking at them "go around introduce yourselves, do stuff like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams etcetera."

"Perhaps you could go first so we know what to do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"You do realise I just told you exactly what to do don't you?" Kakashi asked "whatever tall, dark and broody you're up."

Sasuke gave him a glare but did as he was ordered "my name is Uchiha Sasuke" he said self importantly "I don't have any likes, I dislike fan-girls and idiots, my hobby is training and my dream...no my ambition is to kill a certain someone."

"Wow depressing" Kakashi yawned "okay pinkette your turn."

"My name is Uchi...Haruno Sakura" Sakura said trying, and failing to cover her slip "I like..." here she squealed, "my hobbies are..." here she squealed again "and my dream is," for the third time she squealed and as with each times she did it while staring intently at Sasuke.

"Okaaay you're a crazy stalker nice to know, got any dislikes?" Kakashi asked still reading through his book.

"Ino-Pig and Naruto-baka" Sakura said instantly.

"Okay and now you the blondie who is obviously overcompensating, your turn."

Naruto glared at Kakashi for the overcompensating remark, he didn't know what it meant but it was obviously an insult. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen and my bad ass sword, I dislike teme and green spandex, my dream is to be Hokage and as for hobbies I like to train with Gai-sensei, spar with Tenten (AN: read get his ass kicked by Tenten) and eat ramen."

Kakashi almost dropped his book when he heard a certain name, it was only years of training his reflexes that allowed him to hold onto it. "Ok, you are overcompensating and masochistic, at least you don't shout out about youth" he muttered.

Kakashi sighed before putting his book away and lazily eyeing his team "well you three are a pathetic lot, only two of you focus on training for broody it's so he can get revenge and blondie it's with a ridiculous weapon no ninja should use" here the two boys in question glared at the jonin. "None of you have suitable, relaxing hobbies that any well adjusted person should have."

"What do you mean sensei what's wrong with our hobbies?" Sakura asked confused.

Kakashi sighed "well pinky your hobby is to stalk your team-mate which is highly illegal I might add, broody over there only trains and blondie trains and spars sorry but eating ramen is not a hobby. Didn't any of you listen when the academy told you to take up a nice calming hobby, one that has nothing to do with being a ninja?"

"why does it have to have nothing to do with being a ninja?" Naruto asked not having paid attention to that lesson, or even have been there.

"Because the job of a ninja can be stressful sometimes you need an escape from it or you will go crazy that is why it is advised that people get other hobbies. You have met Gai right?" Kakashi asked patiently. Naruto nodded his head. "would you consider Gai a sane individual?" Naruto shook his head. "That is because his entire life revolves around being a ninja and training his taijutsu skills, the closest thing he has to a hobby is challenging me to competitions" Kakashi explained.

Naruto paled "so if I don't get a proper hobby I could end up like..." the thought was too horrible he just couldn't finish it.

Kakashi nodded grimly. "Unfortunately, however that will have to wait for later I have a few things I need to inform you all about. The first thing is that you aren't genin yet."  
>"What do you mean I'm not a genin?" Sasuke growled.<p>

"Yeah sensei I thought we already graduated" Sakura said with confusion.

Kakashi frowned "how do I explain this?" he mused. "okay here goes you three have graduated but you are not genin until you have a team. Now I know you have been made part of my team but every sensei has a small test that they give to their genin. If the genin show traits that the sensei wants then they become a team if they don't then the sensei will refuse to teach them and the genin will be put on a back up roster until a sensei is willing to teach them" Kakashi tried to explain.

"Why wouldn't you want to teach me? I'm the last Uchiha" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Maybe because you are a stuck up, arrogant, revenge obsessed young child" Kakashi mused aloud.

"Hah take that teme" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi sighed at Naruto's response, the team was dysfunctional at best. Not one of them could be considered sane, Sasuke hated the other two, Sakura obsessed over Sasuke and hated Naruto while Naruto hated Sasuke. The team was pretty pathetic and Kakashi had no doubt that they would fail his test. "Well that is all for today. I want you three to meet me at six am tomorrow morning at training ground forty two" Kakashi announced before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"You two better stay out of my way tomorrow" Sasuke ordered before he left.

"Yeah Naruto you better stay out of our way" Sakura shouted before she hurried to catch up to the object of her affections.

Naruto ignored them, normally he would try and start a fight after the teme was so rude to him but Naruto had something else on his mind, something he needed to do, something that was almost as important as ramen. Uzumaki Naruto needed to get a hobby and fast.

…

Naruto's first stop was Ichiraku Ramen maybe they could help him. "I need a hobby" he said desperately as he ran into the stall.

"Have you tried reading?" Ayame asked only to see Naruto was gone.

"Okay Ayame wasn't any help suggesting reading of all things" he muttered. "Tenten won't be any help she is waaayy to into her weapons, maybe the old man?" he asked himself before running off to the Intelligence Division Headquarters.

"Hey where's the old man?" Naruto asked the secretary as he barged right in.

The secretary sighed "down the hall, fourth door on the right leads to some stairs go up two flights then take the second door on your left, first on your left, down six flights and it should be straight ahead."

Following her instructions Naruto ran off and soon he was barrelling into what was a mad scientists dream. The room was covered in seals, dead body parts, random crystals, skeletons from things that shouldn't exist, blood, burn marks, it had a bottomless hole and right in the middle of the room Vaurien was taking a nap.

"Hey old man I need your help" Naruto yelled as he ran over and shook the man awake.

What happened next was Naruto was grabbed by the back of the collar and held over the bottomless pit. When he looked he noticed that several Chakra strings were holding him there. "what do ya want brat?" Vaurien asked glaring at Naruto.

"I need to find a hobby" Naruto said ignoring the fact that his life was in danger, ending up like Gai was worse.

"So ya came to ma lab and woke me up for that?" Vaurien asked slowly.

"Yup" Naruto grinned "you gotta help me."

Vaurien sighed as the chakra strings gently placed Naruto on the ground. "do ya see this brat?" he asked waving his hands around. "This is ma office, ma lab and ma life. Haven't been to ma home in over a decade. Ya want to know ma hobby? It's experimenting and trying to break all the known rules of chakra. Tell me brat why would ya come to me for something that I know nothing about?"

"Awww come on old man I'm desperate" Naruto begged.

"Why the 'ell do ya need a hobby anyway ya brat?"

"We met out sensei today and he told us if we didn't have a suitable hobby then we could end up like Gai-sensei" Naruto explained.

Vaurien nodded "I can understand why that would scare ya brat but Kakashi was just yanking ya chain, at ya age and level very few of ya have relaxing hobbies and most end up just fine."

"So I'm not gonna turn into Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked hopefully before he realised something. "How did you know that Kakashi was my sensei?"

Vaurien gave a small smirk "brat I'm the head of intelligence there is very little I don't know about this village. The Hokage is lenient but even 'e wouldn't let me experiment for a living."

Naruto looked at Vaurien in awe "so you know everything?" he asked an idea in his head.

"What do ya want to know brat?" Vaurien asked seeing the look on Naruto's face.

"What can you tell me about his test tomorrow?" Naruto asked quickly.

"And what about payment for this information?" Vaurien asked.

Naruto gave a dejected sigh "fine w hat do you want?"

"If ya pass the test then ya have to come and work for me one day a week while ya are in the village" Vaurien said with an evil smirk.

Naruto was sure it was just in his head but for a second he could swear that Vaurien had horns, a tail and was covered in flames. "Deal" he muttered.

Vaurien grinned "good good, now as to Kakashi's test 'e tends to have two different tests 'e uses. One 'e does if 'e likes ya then the other one is if he wants ya to fail. Both tests 'owever rely on teamwork. In the first test all ya have to do is work together as a team, 'e will do 'is best to try and turn ya against each other but it is all lies on 'is part. The second test is 'arder 'e will give ya an impossible mission that ya and ya team can't win. The purpose of this test is simple ya must pass the mission."

"But you said it was impossible" Naruto muttered with a frown.

"That's why ya cheat" Vaurien said simply.

"What do I do?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Vaurien smirked "first let me tell ya about the tests...

…

At six am Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting at training ground forty two. Unlike the other training grounds in Konoha which consisted of forests, meadows, clearings or even a few mock towns training ground forty two was a large and empty building made to represent a clan household. It was huge, it was trapped to the nines, there were more secret passageways than non secret ones. Training ground forty two, also known simply as 'the mansion' was made with the idea of helping Chunin practice and refine the skills needed for infiltration and assassination. This is where Kakashi and the Team Seven hopefuls were going to sit their test today.

A little after seven thirty Kakashi arrived "yo" he said lazily giving them a wave.

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura screamed, Naruto gave a small smirk and Sasuke just glared.

"Well you see I thought to myself do I really want to get out of bed early just for you brats or do I want to sleep in a bit" Kakashi said rhetorically. Sakura and Sasuke gaped, this was their jonin instructor?

"Can we get started sensei?" Naruto asked hopefully "what do we have to do? Does it have something to do with that big ass building?" he asked gesturing to the building behind him.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, Naruto was up to something and he knew it. Sighing he decided to tell them about the test "the test here is simple" he started "inside the mansion there are six offices, inside each office is a desk with a simple message scroll inside you are to bring me the six messages, you can do it individually or as a team but I need the messages. You have one hour and beware I have set up traps and guards. Begin" Kakashi ordered causing the three genin to rush towards the mansion.

Naruto smirked as he ran towards the mansion, Sasuke and Sakura each running down one side of it while Naruto took a different path.

Lightening the weight in his sword so it wouldn't weigh him down Naruto jumped. He didn't jump high enough to reach the roof, nor was he strong enough to even attempt that but he was strong enough to reach the second floor window. Grabbing onto the window frame Naruto held himself there for a second while he thought _"should I be stealthy or be awesome?" _he asked himself _"__I'll__ be stealthy awesome instead__" _he decided beforehe carefully opened the window and sneaked inside.

The room he found himself in was a large library that was easily bigger than his apartment. The roof of the room was almost ten metres high and the bookcases reached all the way to the top. The bookcases were set up in a way that created a large maze, this with the hidden traps could cause some serious problems for most intruders. Naruto however wasn't worried calmly and almost casually he walked into the maze of books, his ears pricked for any sounds of the guards.

The first guard Naruto came up against was a clone of Kakashi. The clone had his back to Naruto and was reading an orange book like it's original tended to do. Smirking to himself Naruto slowly and carefully drew his sword before slashing at the Kakashi clone only to miss.

"Well aren't you slow?" the clone asked lazily, not even bothering to look at Naruto. Naruto just ignored the clone and attacked it again and again, missing every time. Yawning the clone ducked under another slash "is this the best you've got? You can't even touch me" it said trying to provoke the blonde ninja.

"I'll beat you just you wait" Naruto growled furiously attacking the clone over and over and over again. After three minutes of just evading the attacks the clone got bored and with a simple kick it got Naruto in the stomach causing him to double over in pain, a second later it hit him in the temple knocking him out.

…

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself sitting outside the mansion, he was tied up with Sasuke and Sakura beside him also tied up, Kakashi was standing in front of them and all three were covered in water.

"Well there's a minute left and yet I have none of the messages anything to say?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

Sakura looked down in despair, upset that she had failed.

Sasuke looked angry, he refused to admit he had failed the test even if a jonin was the enemy.

Naruto grinned before opening his mouth "The truth is what I want. Do you?" he said causing Kakashi to stare at him intently while the other two looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Real deal, it's like an exchange. One more time, the leaves are all in the way. Isn't real is it? Yours is the biggest I've ever. With me! That's impossible, that's just. But, Iko's moans were" Naruto finished.

"Heh the dobe's finally lost his mind" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto ignored him and stared at Kakashi "you were saying?" he asked smugly.

Kakashi sighed "I hate you brat, I really do." taking a deep breath Kakashi seemed to gather himself before speaking "well as I was given the messages it appears that all three of you pass thanks to Naruto" he said to Sakura and Sasuke's shock.

"No way...we passed because of Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked not sure wether to be horrified or happy.

"The dobe got lucky" Sasuke muttered.

"How did you get the messages?" Kakashi asked staring intently at Naruto.

"I asked the old man about the test and he told me" Naruto grinned "using the same two tests over and over again you sure are predictable Kakashi-sensei."

"That's cheating" Sakura screeched.

"You're ninja" Kakashi pointed out "you're expected to cheat." Giving one last sigh he cut the ropes binding his genin "meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning, seven am should be good enough" he muttered before walking away dejectedly.

After giving a small dejected sigh of his own Naruto made his way back to the village, he had a new job to get to.

…

"Now that everyone has gathered," the Hokage said to the jonin "I would like to hear the results of your tests and what your thoughts are on your genin. Kakashi?"

Everyone turned and stared at the silver haired ninja who gave a small sigh. "Team Seven pass" he muttered, he was after all looking forward to NOT having to babysit some genin.

The gathered jonin looked at him in shock while the Hokage just ave a small smile "and your thoughts on your team?"

"Sasuke seems to be focused on revenge and hates his team-mates. Sakura is obsessed with being Mrs Sasuke and has no thoughts for anything else. Naruto is to put it simply an idiot in some ways but he has done what no one else has tried and actually prepared for the exam so must have some braincells," Kakashi answered.

The Hokage nodded "and their skills?" he prompted.

"Sasuke seems to be aware of some low level fire Jutsu, he is also an excellent marksman with his kunai and shuriken, he does need to work on his taijutsu and stealth a bit more. Sakura is a failure in most aspects her only redeeming feature is her stealth which I believe is used mainy in stalking Sasuke. Naruto despite poor choice in weaponry is reasonably competent with that sword of his, I haven't seen him attempt any Jutsu and with his chakra reserves his control would make most Jutsu impossible anyway, he is semi-competent with his stealth."

The Hokage nodded once more "Asuma your team?" he asked.

….

….

….

AN: So yeah that's that chapter done sorry about the delay internet has been dead. Now for a response to the reviews Im not going to do each person indidvidually more each point individually so stay with me for a minute.

Point 1 Sasuke is a dick: Yes he is a dick, in cannon he is a dick and I'm sure most of you hate him I know I do but there's something to point out. Sasuke in my opinion is meant to be hated, he is meant to be the guy the fans don't like he is the guy everybody loves to hate. Yes I want him to suffer and die but I honestly think the story would be better with him than without him so sorry but I'm not gonna kill duckbut just yet. Also a good story that does Sasuke really well in my opinion is SIPA Shinobi Institute of Performance Analysis you guys should check it out.

Point2 Naruto is an idiot: Yup no question about it he is very 'special' and I hate it however he got a huge ass sword that does not make him a genius, he will get smarter but it takes time so I am sorry but if you can't handle him being an idiot for a few more chapters then you may need to find a new story, if you can handle it then thank you and I promise it will get better.

Point 3 one trick pony: no Naruto won't be a one trick pony, he will learn other things beside just the sword I just plan to spread them out a bit and have a few ideas though I have no idea if any of them will work. If there is something you want Naruto to learn feel free to tell me :) Same with elemental affinity if you want to change his one.

Point 4 T and I: I see your reasoning but just think you've seen Gaara right? Well think after knowing what Gaara is like would YOU have the guts to torture a Jinchuriki wether or not it was willing? If so then you sir have balls of steel. Sorry but it's not gonna happen as there are too many things that could go wrong in the process, I like the idea though :)

I think that's everything and to all of you as I said if you want him to learn something or be different or take a set path please let me know I won't make promises but I am always happy to get new ideas...unless its mpreg sorry but no just no.

Oh right this is the general idea of what his clothes look like now, I'm asking the artist if I can use the image for the story pic art/naruto-73287883


End file.
